Derivatives of selected polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons (PAH), including dihydrodiols and diol epoxides will be synthesized and their reactivity, ability to be metabolically activated, intrinsic mutagenicity and tumorigenicity will be examined, as appropriate. These properties will be compared with expectations based upon quantum chemically based calculations of the reactivity of tetrahydroepoxide derivatives of the PAH.